


To dream of something else

by Godessnerd



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Anxiety, Coldharbour (Elder Scrolls), Dreams and Nightmares, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godessnerd/pseuds/Godessnerd
Summary: Molleva the vestige and champion of coldharbour finds herself back home in glenumbra and home in the arms of her family after the events of greymoor. However shortly after slipping into the world of dreams for a rest she finds this one very different and much darker than the others.
Relationships: Molag Bal/Original Female Character(s)





	To dream of something else

She could remember her dreams. It was such a weird ability to gain with losing her soul. Of course that didn’t make them less strange. Cute little vale fawns and snow wolf puppies in forests were probably the most common at this point. Her adventures in Skyrim had truly left that much of a mark on her? She wasn’t a nord she was a Breton but they were still her dreams. But this was very oddly different than the norm. Most certainly different. Their was snow. And the ground was black with as the void heart itself. She recognized it all to well at this point. She was in coldharbour.

Well not exactly coldharbour more a weird version of it. The first thing to come to her attention was that it looked oddly enough more put together. Like someone had cared about what it actually looked like. The trees looked somehow just a little bit more alive. Not abused for their nutrition. She was wearing her nightgown still. So the cold air reached her body easily enough but no chill ran up her spine like it did when she first woke up in the realm. It was more a relaxing kind of cold that gave her some reassurance. But then a light ting of magicka caught her attention. She could feel it too. Her psijic training had attuned her to the smaller harder to pick up auras. And this one was tiny. Small as a wisp. Light blue too. Oblivion she really had nothing to do so the only real option was to go to it. She took a light step with barley any cold touching her feet. Was some one playacting the cold?

Each step she took was careful. The darkness was large yet not swallowing like nocturnal’s gloam. And when she finally reached the little light something felt whole in her. It was so warm yet comfortable. Grasping it with both hands she brought it to her chest and snuggled into it willingly and gently. But her seconds of warmth were interrupted. A light purr was let out by a creature she was very familiar with. And as if all her hopes of it being not him we’re smashed in half right in the corner of her eye she saw the tail. That skeleton like tail with the blade the very end greated her like a old friend. “I see someone has found pleasure in my darkness.” That voice scared her more than anything. Her mind told her not to turn around,not to give a reaction yet her body’s and curiosity betrayed her. She found herself looking up and was staring right in the eyes of the lord of domination. Those two blue eyes stared right into her very soul. He was tall enough to still tower over her but not crush her by lifting a finger. “Hello my molly it’s so wonderful to see you again.”

The way he said it spiked her anxiety terribly. It was sickening how he played with her. He grabbed the back of her right hand with his own skeleton like one with its claws and allowed his left to grab the small orb out of her hand. “What are you-?” Her voice was small in protest but she couldn’t help but watch in wonder as he blew into the small thing and it erupted into light. That light became a bed, a dinner table and a fireplace with a few lounge sofas. Somehow very mortal for the prince. “It certainly has been awhile my sweet though your disconnect siblings have seemingly been the only ones stopping my anchors I do know you’ve been such a busy flower.” He finally walked in front of her. The lord domination knew what to call her to make her just a little bit more nervous. He called her flower because of the pink one in her hair,a pink begonia. “I’ve been busy all across Tamriel you know.” She kept her right hand in her back and began to lightly summon a spear. “Oh yes I’m very aware,excellent work with nocturnal,mephala and vile by the way.” He finally sat down on the edge of the large bed. The red blankets blended with the force he gave going down. “I must say the psijic marks do make you look gorgeous.”

Her marks were the most vibrant thing on her. Of course he would notice but it didn’t make the flirting any better. “Is this some sort of attempt to.......” she gave a crimson blush.”...bed me in a dream?” Molly could make innuendos of course. Just because she was quiet didn’t mean she was void of humor. “Oh not quite. The real thing is more my style not opposed to it though,however vaermina I know has been to ask the hands of consorts this way however.” He seemed slightly annoyed even mentioning the dream weaver. Might have been something going sour. “I actually more came to talk than anything. The last time you and I talked it was in my throne room and you were trying impale me every two seconds. Speaking of which...........” He leaned to his right to look behind the pale women’s back seeing the spear she was trying to create giving a smirk in amusement. “Aetherius dear no need for that.” Through her throat left a slight huff. She honestly did it out of pure habit. She mainly used her spears after all. Molag knew every trick she could throw and she hated it.

“Why are you here bal?” She was trying not to give a sign of weakness absolutely nothing to make him think he was on top here. “Can a prince not vist his favorite mortal? I very much missed your radiant personality hidden in that little soul of yours.” Her arms crossed over her chest not to keep giving him a view she knew he was very much enjoying. “Besides you looked rather lonely and thought you could use the company and perhaps warm you up from your little adventure in Skyrim.” The last person she wanted to see was the father of all vampires right now. “Umm..........I’d rather not. I’m still trying make sure I didn’t catch anything besides don’t you have something more important than worrying about me?” She finally took a bit of time to really look at her surroundings. It didn’t feel like something bal would make so willing considering he seemed to despise little things about mortal culture. The bed did seem quite comfortable though she had to admit. Though honestly she could feel her heart pounding out of her chest to the point she feel herself shake a bit. “Not really much to do considering I can’t exactly go into nirn directly and my followers are in disarray." Oh right. She had basically crippled his influence. She was so busy dealing with daedra she had almost forgotten the damage she had done.

“Hmmm............You shake.” His right eye shot up in in interest. Oh shit he noticed. “N-No I'm not! It’s just cold.” She gently denied but still sharply. “Is it from the cold,fear? Or perhaps something else? Maybe a little bit of stress?” He was playing with each option on his tongue finally getting up,his tail holding her back. To keep her close or to reassure her she wasn’t sure. “Has this the first proper dream you’ve had in awhile? Did the terrors of me and hircine’s little abominations really make my little dominator that terribly nervous?.” She hadn’t exactly been calm her entire travels into the East over wrothgar. The exact opposite actually,she broke down in front of lyris who had to console after she had basically watched death after death and not slept the past few nights her entire being just gave up to the weight on it. She was looking down at her little spot too her feet but found that same skeletal hand at her chin making her look into the blue-fire eyes of the prince. “I don’t wish to scare you anymore. Especially not you.” He did seem genuine in his words.

“I’m not scared of you.........at least not as much anymore.........” Her voice was gentle as it trailed off. The prince seemed very pleased by the words that left her. “When we first met you barley spoke a word to me now you’re certainly a lot more vocal. But still quiet as a fawn.” He wasn’t wrong. She basically almost spoke whenever she truly needed too,she absolutely hated crowds. His tail now firmly held her back in a more comforting way. “Relax my dear nothing is going to touch you here I promise.” She leaned herself into his touch a bit. He was steady with her. A sort of premature guard against her falling to the ground. “Oh? Now what’s that beautiful little mark?” He gave a curious head tilt like a dog. He was about to touch the top of her right leg but stopped himself. “May I?” She nodded in response giving a quiet form of consent. He got down to its height. The second he touched it the sting came back. The feeling of unstable magicka was sharp like arrow going right for the chest. She hissed at it all lightly.

“Reach witch snuck up on us. I’ve been cleaning it up the best I can but-“ “I know you can self heal but you can’t heal like that. Unstable magicka hated healing magic divine or not. Would you like me to mend it?” He asked softly his voice clearly trying to keep her calm. “Could you?” It wasn’t a question of if for him more if he could be persuaded too. Tonight however he seemed eager to do much. The bright glow that appeared in his hand was cool the touch. The skin attempting to reform at the split in her skin was too damaged to be used anymore by her body at this point.

“I meet vivec ya’know. Was honestly not what I was expecting and was at the same time.” She mused. “Bah! That one is full of contradictions figuratively and literally.” He wasn’t wrong. Vehk would preach freedom yet still allowed the slavery or at least didn’t bother to do anything about it. “Did he really bite.......... ‘that’ off?” She went a sweet shade of scarlet as she asked. Maybe it was the wrong question to ask especially considering he was in a position of where he could do anything to her but she had to know. “I could show you if your curiosity is that peaked.” This was very much a game he was winning. She took a breath in surprise and shook her head making him give a mighty laugh. “I forget how innocent you are to how you won’t even dare give it such a thought!” He was right. She basically never thought of such acts unless under certain circumstances.

“All healed milady.” He let go of her leg and was very much true to his word. The scarring was clearly more healthy than its predecessor. “Thank you.” He gave a animalistic purr in response. “You helped a reach clan recast their wards I noticed. One of them directly asking me for protection.” He wasn’t wrong about that. karthwasten was the first real time she had participated in reach culture. She would watch as a child though. “I did. The reachmen are a strong people but the daedra worship kinda makes me nervous....” He chuckled once more. He very much knew why. “You worship your beloved eight so much such old things scare you.” He hated the eight yes but in those words lied a little bit of truth. She was scared but only because she knew the power the eight held in more ways than one. “You know I’ve always been nervous about that kinda thing. Even daedra summonings make my stomach feel nauseous.” She confessed with a soft voice. She loved to study them but from a very safe distance.

“You wouldn’t need to be so nervous if you had accepted my little offer I made to you dear.” He shook his head with a smile. “That offer will be on the table till the day you cease to exist. It always will.” It was something they set up a few days after they fought against each other as the scrolls foretold. He wanted her as a bride. She rejected the first time of course. “I know. I just have so much I still need to deal with...... I don’t want you to think that I’m just stalling on this though! It’s just been really hard to make sure I don’t ruin something.” Her eyes showed a bit of sadness. She already messed up with the dragons and the whole dark heart thing didn’t help either. “Ah yes heard about the dragons.....one of the xivilai was in elyswear looking for any sign of that wretched worm you let free and happened to see one of the beasts over head.” So he hadn’t found mannimarco yet? Wherever he was he definitely knew he was being hunted. “I’m honestly surprised you haven’t found him yet. Or more over I’m surprised he hasn’t tried to murder me again yet.”

Mannimarco being still alive wasn’t her problem it was what he could do that was. “Ah that reminds me! I have a gift for you.” He raised his palm upwards and the blue flames of cold harbbour glowed within it. But something began to form in it. A small blue orb with what looked to be a string made out of gold on the top of it. It seemed to come to life with how much it glowed. “It’s not some trinket as one would think though I know looks can be certainly deceiving.” He grabbed the string and held it close to her face. “This little thing can in a matter of speaking hold a long lasting bit of magicka in reserve. Mainly acting as a bit of storage for when you require it.” She grabbed the main pendant in both hands watching him move his index finger from underneath the string.

“Why are you giving this to me? You’ve never given me such things before and I certainly know it’s not out of kindness.” It felt strange. Tingling with energy and life yet clearly a inanimate object. “I do not wish for you to die to some useless welp. You either die trying to deal with me or you give into me willingly. Both will give me your soul of course but one of them would please me immensely and you wouldn’t be able to that if your unable to come back from oblivion. Call it a precaution if you will. A sort of safeguard.” So he was doing this to court her? He had never done this before certainly. Flirting yes but gifts were new to her from the prince if domination. This was new to the both of them. “It certainly is pretty.” She gave a soft smile at it. It genuinely was pretty. “Hmmm I believe it is indeed time for you to wake up dear.......I’m feeling this realm begin to linger in oblivion much more than it should.” He gave a but if a growl at the end clearly upset that their time had to end so soon. She had to admit it was kinda sad for her too. “Come let’s get you more comfortable.”

He was quick to pick her up and hold her to his chest. Possessive as always. She of course went with it knowing full well resistance wasn’t going to get her anywhere. Now actually laying down on the the bed was a much different experience all together. It felt like alinor silk. The best fabric she had ever felt really. He of course took his place next her her on the left side of the bed. “How long will you linger here? After I’m awake?” She asked. He seemed to genuinely think on the matter for a second. “I might linger for a little while longer. Hold this place in existence just a bit longer.”

At this point she could feel her spirit drifting away. At this point her body was telling her to say goodbye. “Leaving now it seems. Will I see you soon?” “As soon as I can my dear. I promise.” He pulled her into him the last few seconds spent together. But then her vision went went as it always did. Finally leaving the realm of dreams.

-

She felt warm as she began to wake up. Well rested though her mind was very much active. Seemed to be late morning considering how the light was through her window. Blizzard was still asleep with her pup on the floor nestled in the blankets. Then she felt a familiar round object in her right hand. “Well hello there.” It was just as bright in the waking world as it was in the dreaming world. Though she had to ask. Was this brought through with her or given to her while she slept? It glowed sweetly and with purpose. She gave a small smile. He really did care enough didn’t he?


End file.
